masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic Defense Fleet
The Republic Defense Fleet (RDF)—also known as the Republic Navy or simply the Republic Starfleet—is the naval branch of the Interstellar Republic military formed from the Citadel Fleet in the aftermath of the Reaper War. Following the war, the RDF augmented its size by modifying its design and firepower with debris of Reaper technology and stockpile of element zero. By the Cold War, the Republic Defense Fleet rose to become the most advanced and largest military force in the galaxy capable of securing the entire Attican Traverse and consisted of a mixed group of multi-species vessels, though the greater number of them are turian and human due to their peacekeeping role. The exact number of ships in the RDF is unknown, but there were said to be enough vessels to patrol every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems and still leave a force stationed to protect the Citadel. History Formation The Republic Defense Fleet was formed from Sword and Shield Fleets after the Citadel Allied Forces emerged victorious during the Reaper invasion and was soon incorporated into the fledgling Interstellar Republic, the Citadel Council's successor. Its first commanding officer was Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett, a respected human who had commanded the Systems Alliance Navy's Fifth Fleet during the Battle of the Citadel and throughout the entirety of the Reaper invasion. Throughout the galaxy's peacetime period, the RDF augmented its size by modifying its design and firepower with debris of Reaper technology and stockpile of element zero. With the Reapers no longer a threat, the Republic turned its attention to reshaping galactic politics under the leadership of First Minister Selius Orodas and his successors Vormaw Huksa and Linariley T’eavius. Hackett soon retired and was succeeded by turian Fleet Admiral Serbius Olymnion. Organization While the RDF was mostly headed by a Fleet Admiral, the commanding officer was nevertheless answerable to the Minister of Defense who in turn answers to the First Minister themselves. While the majority of the RDF remained stationed at the Citadel, a few smaller portions of the fleet were posted near the mass relays. In addition to the RDF, the Interstellar Republic's member worlds also had local defense forces, whose operations were guided by individual Republic senators. Composition Formed from the remnants of Sword and Shield Fleets in 2187 CE in the aftermath of the Reaper invasion, the RDF augmented its size by modifying its design and firepower with debris of Reaper technology and stockpile of element zero, making the Interstellar Republic a force to be reckoned with. Similar to the Citadel Fleet, the exact number of ships in the RDF is unknown, but there were enough vessels to patrol every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems and still leave a force stationed to protect the Citadel. The flagship of the fledgling fleet was a Destiny-class dreadnought known as ''Destiny Ascension'', captained by Matriarch Lidanya. Currently the RDF comprises of Victorious and Stockholm-class cruisers along with Exactor and Everest-class dreadnoughts with the Desiny Ascension being the flagship. Military Ranks Enlisted *Serviceman 3rd Class *Serviceman 2nd Class *Serviceman 1st Class NCOs *Service Chief *Gunnery Chief *Operations Chief Officers *2nd Lieutenant *1st Lieutenant *Staff Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Staff Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral Appearances in other media Novels *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' (First appearance) *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Interstellar Republic Category:Legends articles Category:A Hero's Legacy